My Naruto One-shot Compilation
by Ironweasel1
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I'll be posting whenever I feel like it. Rated M for lemon and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

First one-shot out of many I want to make.

 _ **My One-shot Compilation Chapter 1.**_

Naruto was in the woods outside of Konoha, with a kunai on his right hand, with his left one being a tight fist. His jacket and the t-shirt beneath were both ripped. He was walking very slowly, careful not to make any noises, looking at his surroundings with every step he took.

 _"Come out, come out... wherever you are" He thought. "If you're gonna do something, then do it now... tension's killing me"_

He heard some noises coming from a nearby tree, so he looked at the source of it. Nothing. He heard a giggle and turned around, but, then again, nothing was there. A shuriken was thrown on his direction but he dodged it before it hit him.

 _"That was close"_

He heard giggles again, this time much closer.

"Boo" He heard behind him and threw a punch, but it didn't hit anything.

 _"C'mon"_

He examinated his surroundings once again, yet all he could see were trees.

"Did you lose something?" He heard again, but this time, with a kunai being pressed against his throat.

An annoyed smile formed on his face and he dropped his kunai to the floor, putting his hands up.

"I was just... you know... TAKING A WALK!" And he took the wrist of his attackant, threw them over his shoulder and put them between himself and the floor.

"Good move, kid" Anko said with a cocky grin on her face. "But..." She turned them around by locking his legs with hers. "... not good enough"

For the past few months, Naruto and Anko had been training partners, and had developed a, sometimes not so friendly, friendship.

"Oh, you'll never learn, won't you, brat?"

She really knew how to get into his nerves: by underestimating him because of how young he was.

He grunted and began struggling to get free from her grip, but it was useless, as she had both his arms and legs very tightly grabbed. He groaned and gave up.

"Okay, you win" He said very annoyed. "Now, would you take your fat ass off me?"

"What did you just say?" She asked, just to see if he had the guts to say that again.

"Take your fat ass off me" He repeated, getting closer to her face.

She punched him on his face, knocking him out.

"*sigh* Idiot" She complained to herself.

 _At Anko's house:_

Naruto was laying on Anko's couch, with a wet cloth on his forehead. She came out of the bathroom with a small bucket full of water, put it on the floor and sat on a chair next to the couch. She sighed and just looked at him.

 _"Gotta admit: the brat's good lookin'" She thought._

"*groan* Fuck" He groaned as he was waking up, rubbing his forehead. "What the fuck happened?"

"Oh great, you're alive" She said ironically. "Doing good, kid?"

"You need to stop calling me like that" He said and sat up. "What happened?"

"You said I have a fat ass and I punched you unconscious"

He sat straight on the couch and opened his eyes.

"It is fat, though" He said with that stupid smile she hated.

She tackled him, knocking him onto the couch again. But, in stead of punching him, she began tickling him.

She tickled him for a couple of seconds.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed. "I'm sorry!"

She stopped but they were still laughing.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other, a little blush spreading across their faces.

"Um... I'm gonna..." She clumsily stood up. "... I'm gonna... do you want a beer?"

She went to the fridge and, before he could even answer, took two beers out of it.

 _"The fuck was that?" Anko thought without looking at him._

She threw a beer at him that he caught and went straight to the balcony. He went there too. She was leaning against the rail, with her beer on her right hand.

"How much was I asleep?" He asked, as it was already night time.

"A-a couple of hours" She stuttered nerviously and took a big swig of her beer.

He went next to her and leaned on the rail as well.

"Nice night" He said breaking the silence.

He opened his beer and took a swig of it.

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be training hard so I can finally beat you" He said with his foxy grin.

"And I'm letting you know that I'll kill you if you get too close" She didn't even stutter to say.

He closed the space between the two of them.

"Too close?" He asked with a little smile. "Like this?"

He grabbed her waist with both hands.

"You're gonna kill me now?"

They both leaned forward to kiss, but when their lips were barely brushing, she regret it and went back inside.

 _"The hell's wrong with me?"_

She sat on her couch to calm herself down. She had her head down, and didn't notice him coming inside and sitting next to her.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Anko looked at him and took a second to study his face: those deep blue eyes, those cute whisker marks, his smile... his beautiful smile...

He got a bit closer to her and finally kissed her. She was fighting against herself to not get too much into it, but damn if he wasn't a good kisser. He put his hand on her thigh, moving it up and down. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"C'mon, one more" He groaned leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Th-this isn't right" She stuttered. "Y-you have to leave"

She went to the kitchen counter just so she wouldn't be looking at him.

 _"I don't want this to ruin our friendship..." She thought._

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

 _"... or maybe I want him to be more than a friend..."_

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be..."

She wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

 _"... fucking brat..."_

She could feel his hard cock pressing against one of her buttocks, causing her to moan inside of his mouth.

"You sure want this, kid" She whispered in his ear as she took the zipper of his pants and pulled it down.

He took her hands and pinned both of them against her back, bending her over the counter. He got his free hand inside of her pants and began rubbing her through her panties. She was really wet.

"You sure want this, kid" He whispered mockingly in her ear.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, kissing her again. He let her arms go and took her pants off, leaving her with a pair of black panties. He kneeled behind her, moved her underwear at a side and began eating her out. She let out a little moan.

"Oh, you've done this before, haven't you, brat?" She moaned.

He groaned but didn't stop eating her out. She put her hand at the back of his head to force him into eating her out stronger.

"You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard" She moaned with her face against the counter.

He got two fingers inside of her and began moving them in and out of her.

"Ah fuck!" Anko moaned loudly as she came.

Naruto stood up and began making out with her again.

"You might be a worthless brat, but you do know how to eat a pussy" She whispered as they kissed.

He grabbed her throat and she held his hand tighter against it. He loosened his grip on her throat just a bit, but it was all the opportunity she needed to turn them around, his back now pressed to the counter. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her by her ass so she wouldn't fall, making her to instantly moan when his strong hands held her buttocks like that.

"Thought you were in control of this, kid?" She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

He groaned loudly, making her to smile against his ear. She could feel his hard cock violently throbbing against her inner thigh. She unbottoned his pants and took them off, revealing a huge tent forming in his boxers. She got her hand inside of it and began slowly stroking his cock, running a teasing index finger all over the length of his undervein.

"C'mon... just let me fuck you" He begged.

"Getting a little eager, aren't you?"

"You have... *groan*... no fucking clue"

He took his jacket off, tossing it into the living room, then taking off his shirt. She undressed as well, both of them being naked now. His eyes were fully focused on her breasts, causing his erection to grow even bigger and harder.

He turned them around, laying her on the counter. He put the tip of his cock at her entrance, slowly teasing her.

"Oh... mmm... that feels nice" She moaned. "Fuck, your dick's so big"

She wrapped her legs around his lower back, forcing his cock inside of her in only one movement. He started thrusting inside of her, while taking a hold of one of her breasts. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. She forced his head to go between her breasts, his mouth getting occupied by one of her nipples seconds later.

"N-Naruto... fuck me harder..." She moaned.

He picked up his pace, much to her pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went back to making out with him. He turned her around, pressing her breasts against the cold marble counter.

"Mmm... AHH!" She screamed.

"Shut up" He groaned in her ear. "Someone could hear us"

She pulled him down by the back of his neck and put their foreheads together.

"Are you afraid that someone might hear us?" She asked teasingly, before moaning twice as loud as before.

"You're so loud!"

"Don't act like this isn't turning you on even more, brat"

He grabbed her by her throat tightly, pulling her for a heated kiss.

"This way you won't scream" He groaned. "You noisy bitch"

She was moaning lowly, because of the low amounts of air her lungs were recieving.

"I'm gonna cum again, brat"

He spanked her.

"How did you just call me?" He asked.

"A bra-" She was cut off by him spanking her again. "Fuck me harder..." He picked up his pace. "Harder!" Again. "Ahh!"

He kissed her when she had her orgasm, just so she would definitely not be able to scream. He, however, didn't stop fucking her, not even for a split second. She put her forehead against the counter.

"Oh what happens? You can't take this?" He mocked her.

"Fuck you"

He pulled her up by her hair, making her to stand up straight, supporting her weight by her breasts.

"I want you to cum so hard inside of me, kid" Anko whispered in his ear, with one of her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Just a little bit more..." He groaned.

He thrusted inside of her a few more times, cumming a few seconds later. She couldn't keep her back straight, as she had her cheek against the counter once again as soon as he was done cumming.

He pulled out of her.

"Now guess where it's going" He said and got his cock inside of her ass.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of her. She turned around and lay with her back on the counter. She grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him down for an intense kiss.

"Fuck, you make me so horny, kid" Anko moaned. "You're so damn hot"

"You don't look bad either"

She slapped him, causing him to laugh.

"Dare you to do that again" Naruto said grabbing her throat.

She slapped him again, earning her a very firm spank.

"Ah fuck!" She moaned. "Do it again"

He spanked her again, this time much stronger, earning a much stronger moan from her. At that point, he didn't care about the neighbors anymore. Hell, the entire village could be knocking on the door to ask for them to shut up, and he wouldn't have cared. So he began giving her stronger thrust and spanks.

"N-Naruto..." She moaned. "... I'm gonna cum"

He began rubbing her pussy with two fingers, just so she would cum harder. She covered her mouth with one hand before she came, but he immediately grabbed it, taking it away from her mouth. She gave him a smile.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she came. "DON'T YOU DARE STOP FUCKING ME!"

He wasn't even close to being done with her, as he still had plenty of energy inside of him.

"DON'T STOP! YOU... AHH!" She screamed in the biggest state of pleasure in her entire life.

"Ugh, come here" He groaned and pulled out of her.

She kneeled in front of him and he began jacking off. She couldn't wait any longer, so she began giving him the best blowjob he had ever recieved. He came inside of her mouth, causing her to cough and choke, but she didn't pull him out of her mouth. He was done cumming after several seconds, pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"Did you like it?" She asked looking up at him, cleaning a bit of semen that had fallen on her chin.

He didn't answer, he just took her hand, stood her up, grabbed her by the back of her knees and got his cock inside of her.

"Hope you can go on for a few hours" He whispered and began to fuck her again.

 _A few hours later:_

Naruto had his face against Anko's breasts, while she was laying on the counter. Both of them were resting after the amazing, mind blowing sex they just had.

"Maybe you're not so worthless after all" She said breathless.

"Fuck you" He groaned.

She pulled him up by his hair, kissing him. He put his face against her breasts again, yawning loudly.

"It's too late already" She said looking at the wall clock behind him. "You can spend the night or whatever"

She got off the counter, her legs shaking intensely. She went to her bedroom and he followed her. They both got into bed, both of them deeply tired.

"Naruto?" She asked but got no response. "Are you asleep?"

"I'm trying to, but your annoying voice doesn't let me" He complained.

She turned around until she was facing him and kissed him. He hugged her back and brought her closer to him, putting his face against her neck. Her legs were locked with his, her hands were behind his head and her nose was on his hair.

"Not gonna lie, though, that was the greatest fuck I've ever had" He said as he kissed her neck, sometimes biting on it.

She smiled and kissed him again. They made out for some minutes, until he broke the kiss for air. She looked at him while biting her lip. Once he had taken enough air, he went back to kissing her.

"Fuck, you're such a great kisser" She moaned.

She felt him smiling as they kissed, and she knew that it was his stupid, cocky, foxy grin. She strongly bit his lip to stop him from smiling.

"Stop grinning like that or I swear I'm gonna kill you"

"Sorry, can't help myself" He said, still grinning, still kissing her.

She turned around, showing his back to him. He brought her closer to him and nuzzled her neck, causing her to slightly shiver.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked, after a few minutes in silence.

"Still horny, brat?" She asked.

"Was thinking about a rematch"

"Oh"

"But if you wanna fuck again then that's fine by me"

They both laughed for a few seconds, then went back to being silent. She pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Good night, kid"

"Good night"

They both fell asleep quite quickly.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto woke up in a strange bed, much more comfortable than his own one. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't alone in that bed. On top of him, he had a purple haired woman.

 _"Oh yeah... Anko..." He thought as he yawned._

Anko woke up when she heard his tummy rumbling loudly.

"Do you have a fucking monster living in your stomach?!" She asked really annoyed, then realizing that... he did.

"Good morning you too"

She turned around and pressed her breasts against his chest, then kissing him. She got off him, showing his back to him.

"*yawn* Go make yourself some breakfast. If I hear your stomach rumbling for just one more second, I swear I'll kill you" She said and covered herself with more blankets.

He stood up, stretched, put on his boxers and went to the kitchen. He checked into the fridge for anything he could eat for breakfast, but besides a few bottles and cans of beer, there wasn't much he could use. He then saw two eggs and a carton of milk, way back behind some bottles.

 _"This'll do"_

He heard some footsteps in the bedroom, then the door opening and Anko coming into the kitchen.

"Morning" She said as she pat his butt.

"Don't do that again" He said as he cracked the eggs into a pan.

She went up to him and hugged his neck from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. He turned his head around a bit and kissed her.

"*sigh* I'm bored" She said and got in front of him.

He now could take a clear look at her: her hair was a bit messy, her eyes were wrinkled and she had put on his shirt, and it made her look oddly hot.

"Do I look like a clown?"

"I refuse to answer" She said and kneeled in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself"

She was about to take his boxers off, but he stopped her.

"Can you at least wait until I'm done with these eggs so I don't knock the pan over?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just winked at him and went on.

 _"Guess not" He thought._

She took his cock inside of her mouth and began sucking him off, all while looking at him. She took him as deep inside of her throat as she could, but his cock was big, so no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the whole thing inside of her mouth. He began lightly thrusting inside of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with the tip of his cock. She took him out of her mouth and said:

"If you're gonna fuck my throat... then do it properly..."

He got the idea, put his hands at the back of her head and began thrusting inside of her mouth really strongly. She was choking, but still having the time of her life as he fucked her throat.

 _"He's so fucking big... how am I taking his whole dick inside of my mouth?"_

"Fuck" He groaned. "W-would you take my shirt off? I don't want to have to wash it"

She smiled and took it off. She sucked him and jacked him off for about 2 minutes and he came with no advice, all over her face and breasts.

"That was fun" She said as she stood up, after eating all of his cum.

She turned around and grabbed the spatula he was using to stir the eggs.

"Let me try it"

She took a spoonful of eggs and tried them.

"Not bad" She said after she had swallowed the eggs. "Why the hell are they so cold, though?"

"I don't know, maybe because they were done like five minutes ago, but _someone_ was too busy giving me head to notice"

She stuck her tongue out and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Also, I made coffee" He said after they broke the kiss.

She took two mugs out of a cupboard and filled them with coffee. He sat on a chair and she sat on his lap. They had a quiet breakfast, not having much to talk about, really.

After she was done, she stood up, took her mug to the dishwasher and sat on the counter, waiting for him to finish. He was done after a few seconds and went up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began making out with him. He broke the kiss, just to immediately begin going down her body with kisses, up until his head got between her legs. He began eating her out, hugging her legs just to hold her closer against his face.

"Yeah... just like that, brat" She moaned, running a hand against the back of his hair.

He stopped, stood up and got two fingers inside of her pussy.

"How did you call me?" He whispered in her ear with a husky voice, then biting her earlobe.

He didn't give her a chance to answer, as he began fingering her insanely strong.

"How did you just call me?!" Naruto asked once again, this time much stronger.

"F-FUCK!" Anko screamed.

"I'm a brat, huh?!"

She arched her back and opened her mouth to scream once again, but no sound came out of her. She fell with her back against the counter, bringing him down with her too. He brought her up again, still fingering her. She grabbed him by the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss, mainly to not scream again.

With a quick movement, his fingers got replaced by his cock, causing her to bite his lip.

"YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD, KID!" She screamed. "FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Then my job here is done" He said casually and pulled out of her.

He picked his shirt and underwear from the floor, then he walked away from her, going into her bedroom, leaving her with a very confused look on her face. She stood up and went into her bedroom as well. When she entered, she saw that he was almost done dressing already.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Leaving..." He said as he put his jacket on.

"I can tell... but why?"

"You still haven't figured it out? I'm done with you calling me a kid all the damn time"

He was about to walk out of her bedroom, but she stopped him.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked.

"I told you like a million times!" He answered annoyed.

 _"Shit, he's right"_

"Out of my way"

"You need a kiss" She said and got on tiptoes to kiss him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against her bed.

He kissed her, very roughly. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and put them over her head, rubbing her pussy with his free hand.

"I-I'm gonna..." She moaned, barely able to speak.

"You want to cum really hard, don't you?" He groaned in her ear.

She nodded and kissed him.

"Then you'll have to earn it..." He said and pulled his fingers out of her.

"NO! J-just... just fuck me... please..." Anko begged. "I-I'll do anything..."

"Anything?"

She nodded once again.

"Then let's have a rematch after lunch"

She sighed and dropped her head back in defeat.

"You win" Anko said. "If you wanna get your ass kicked, then that's fine by me"

Naruto laughed and kissed her.

"You stupid brat" She chuckled.

He dropped himself next to her and hugged her waist, cuddling close to her.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much" She whispered. "I'm still gonna kick your ass"

"Last time that ended up really well for me" He said, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She turned around and kissed him deeply, getting her tongue deep inside of his mouth. They broke the kiss with only a string of saliva linking their mouths and looked at each other in their eyes.

"Guess that rematch can wait" He said getting on top of her and kissing her again.

 **A/N: Holy shit, this was long.**

 **So, I'll be starting this new series of one shots, that will not be related to each other or happen in the same universe unless I say so.**

 **Also, I'll be taking requests. So if you want something to get written, just say it and I'll do my best to do it.**

 **See ya'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My One-shot Compilation Chapter 2_**

My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm 21 years old. I live in an apartment away from my mother's house, in the other side of town. I moved when I was 20. Well, I say 'moved', but she kicked me out.

It was crazy. One day my mom, Hana (my elder sister) and me were so happy. And the other she kicked me out, yelling and crying about how I was a 'disgrace to me and the entire family'.

But what did I do to get kicked out? If I was so happy with her and my sister, you may think I did something horrible. Long story short, she caught me kissing a guy. I know, what a monstruosity, right?

How did it happen? Well, let's take it from the beggining: when I finished high school, I already knew I wanted to be a nurse. Ever since I was a kid it was my dream. I just love helping people.

I studied and then became a nurse at the Konoha Hospital. And that's where it all began. There were only two guys working in the evenings in the 3rd floor of the hospital: myself and a guy named Naruto.

He was blonde, had 3 whisker like marks on each cheek, he was tall, had blue eyes that I swear I could just stare for hours and ho- I'm getting off topic. Yeah, he was really hot. And he was also the kindest, most adorable guy ever.

One day, after 8 hours of work, he asked me if I wanted to go to his apartment for some drinks.

"We've been working together for 3 months now, I say we should know each other" He said to me.

I couldn't disagree, he was right.

So we went to his apartment, that was quite close to the hospital.

He took 2 beers out of the fridge and sat on the couch.

"C'mon, I don't bite" He joked and tapped the spot next to him.

So we spent about an hour and a half talking and knowing each other, talking about music, videogames, movies, you know, casual small talk. And we found out we had a lot in common.

After a few more minutes, he decided to put on a movie on the DVD player, to lighten up the mood a bit. He said I could choose, and handed me a generous pile of movies. Going through them, I find one I had never seen: Fight Club.

"Oh sweet, it's my favourite movie" He said eagerly. "Wanna watch it?"

"Sure thing"

So he put it on. It was good, really good, in fact.

"Ah, man, this movie rocks" Naruto said stretching when it was done. "Did you like it?"

"It was cool, dude, I liked it" I answered with a smile. "Oh, man, look at the time, I should leave"

"Kiba, it's late and this isn't a very safe zone, you can sleep on the couch"

"I don't wanna be a drag"

"You're not" He said smiling, putting a hand on my shoulder.

And I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if he beat my shit right there for what I was about to do, but it was too much. I was confused, I was frustrated. All those months, keeping my feelings to myself. I just wanted to know. So I leaned forward and I kissed him.

At first I felt him shocked, but then I felt him getting into the kiss, rubbing my thigh, making me feel even better.

"You should've told me you're gay..." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I didn't think you'd be..." I moaned.

He took his shirt off, revealing his naked torso to me. He was so hot. I could feel myself growing even harder at that sight.

"Don't be so shy" He said and took the hem of my shirt. "I'm sure you look good"

"N-Naruto... I'm a virgin... you'll have to guide me through this"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure you have fun" He said as he tossed my shirt over my head. "Oh, look at what you've been hidin'"

He began rubbing my abs as he kept on kissing me. My cock was about to explode, and I could tell his was about to as well. He lay me on the couch and got on top of me, kissing his way down my body. He took my shoes and socks off first. He took my jeans off quickly.

"Oh look at this" He moaned as he saw my bulge, taking my boxers off just as quickly as my pants, and my cock sprang free. "I could see the outline through your jeans, but it's much larger than I thought"

I blushed and he took my cock in his hand, stroking it a few times, giving me chills. He began giving me head, and he seemed like a damn expert at it. I felt like never before, every sensation going through my body, every thought going through my mind... everything was new. And then he took my entire dick inside of his mouth, showing me that he was just teasing me before.

"Na-Naruto... I'm gonna cum" I groaned and felt him smiling.

Then I came inside of his mouth and it felt much better than when I masturbated. It was more spontaneous, and it felt even better knowing it was him that was sucking me off. He licked his lips clean from my cum with a smile. He opened his mouth and showed me that he had swallowed every drop of it.

"You cum so much, Kiba" He moaned. "But now it's my turn"

He came up to me and kissed me a few times.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I feel good knowing that you already came" He whispered in my ear, and damn if it didn't turn me on.

"I-I want to try it" I said nervously.

He smiled hungrily and stroked my hair a few times. He stood up and I kneeled in front of him. I took off his pants and was greeted by his bulge. And I suddenly got much harder. I took his underwear off and could get a good look of his dick. It was just a bit bigger than mine, but I still felt so intimidated by it. I took a hold of his dick and looked up at him.

"Now take it in your mouth, but don't push it too much or anything, you'd choke" He guided me.

So I took him inside of my mouth, getting half of his cock inside of it.

"B-baby... that feels so good" He moaned. "You're a natural at this, huh?"

"I'm just doing what you were doing" I said.

He put his hands at the back of my head and began lightly thrusting inside of my mouth.

"Yeah, just like that" He groaned as I ran my tongue all over his shaft. "I-I'm gonna cum"

He came inside of my mouth, and I had to take his cock out of it, or else I would've choked. He came all over my face and my pecs.

"Now swallow it" He said quite firmly. "How does it taste?"

"It's so strong... and so tasty" I moaned as I swallowed his cum and collected more on my fingers.

He grabbed my hand and stood me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"I've been wanting to fuck that pretty virgin mouth of yours for months" He moaned, cupping my chin. "Now turn around"

I turned around and he grabbed both of my buttocks, making me to jump a bit.

"Look at this pretty ass you have" He whispered in my ear, playing with my butt. "You are the complete package, baby"

His cock was vaguely rubbing against my ass, getting me even hornier. He licked his palm and rubbed it against his cock.

"Now listen, I'll go in, but if at any point you want me to pull out, just say it, alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"Al-alright"

He put the tip of his cock at my asshole, rubbing it against it, driving me crazy.

"Go in, please... I'm going crazy..." I begged. "I don't care if it hurts, I just want you to be inside of me"

He went in, stretching my asshole to its limit, making my legs to get shaky. He grabbed my chin and kissed me, and that actually eased the pain a bit. He grabbed my cock and began jerking me off, in sync with his thrusts.

"And? How does it feel, Kiba?" Naruto whispered in my ear.

"It feels so amazing..." I moaned. "I won't stand still much longer..."

He turned me around and grabbed me by the back of my knees, getting his cock inside of me again.

"It feels so good knowing I'm your first time..." He moaned as we kissed. "... damn, I think I might cum already"

"Yes! Please! Cum inside of me!" I moaned loudly, almost screaming.

And he came, filling me up with loads and loads of his thick and warm cum. I had to scratch his back just so I wouldn't scream.

"You make me cum harder than ever" He moaned in between pants, looking at me in my eyes.

He took his cock out of me, and left me standing on the floor.

"Can I fuck you now?" I asked with a shy tone.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. He then jumped on me, putting my cock at his entrance.

"I want to fuck this big cock so much" He moaned, pushing me inside of him. "Oh, that feels so fucking good"

He kissed me and pushed his tongue inside of my mouth.

"K-Kiba, fuck me harder..." He groaned as we kissed, and I could do nothing other than obeying. "Perfect"

He broke the kiss and began kissing my neck, causing me to get even harder and my cock to start twitching inside of him.

"Your dick's going crazy inside of me" He laughed.

"You make it go crazy" I said, trying to be flirty. "You turn me on so much"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might cum already" I groaned.

"Then don't hold back"

I came, groaning loudly, my eyes watering as that was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had in my life. And I could tell he enjoyed it as well, as he hugged my back and bit my shoulder, I think to not scream.

He got off me, grabbed my hand and began walking. After a few seconds, we got into his bedroom. He got into bed and brought me into it too, hugging my waist as soon as my head touched the pillow.

"You did pretty good, considering you're a virgin" He whispered in my ear and nuzzled the back of it.

I grabbed the hand he had wrapped around my waist and brought him closer to me. His body felt warm, his breathing was keeping me relaxed, his nose brushing against the back of my ear, his strong hands making me feel safe, it was just too perfect.

"My mom must be losing her shit that I'm not at home" I said calmly.

"If she waited this long to call, then she can wait a few more hours" He whispered. "You sound exhausted, go to sleep, alright? We had a long day"

"Okay" I turned my head around a bit and kissed him. "Good night"

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up, with him hugging my waist, and I knew I wanted no one else to do it for the rest of my life.

I looked back at him and how cute he looked. I stood up very quietly and dressed myself. I really wanted to stay over and cuddle with him the whole day, but I had to go home. So I was about to open the door and go home, but two hands grabbing my butt prevented me from it.

"Hey beautiful" Naruto said while caressing my ass.

"G-good morning" I moaned.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me.

"Wanna have some breakfast?" He asked.

"I-I have to go home" I stuttered. "I'll stay over again tonight if you want me to"

"*groan* Fine" He gave in. "Make sure to be horny for me tonight" He whispered, licking the back of my earlobe and making me shiver, followed by a kiss."See you"

"See you" I said and gave him one final kiss.

I got out of his apartment, took the lift down and went out the building. It was such a nice, sunny day and I felt so happy. Finally knowing that the guy I've been drooling over for months liked me back, it was too good to be true. I got home after walking for like half an hour. I liked walking a lot, so that's why I didn't take a taxi.

I got home, took my keys from my pockets and got in.

"Mom? Are you home?" I asked.

"Kiba, honey, I'm in the kitchen!" My mom screamed.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw that mom was cooking.

"Hey mom" I said hugging her.

"You didn't come here to sleep, did you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I went for some drinks at a workmate's apartment and then it got too late, so I stayed over" I explained.

"Ohhh, and is she pretty?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is" I muttered without realizing.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing... it actually is a guy"

"Oh, and what's his name?"

"Naruto"

"Well, you should have him come over for dinner some time, you haven't got many friends these days, honey"

"Okay mom" I said, rolling my eyes.

And then the next few months went by and I had never been happier. I would always pick Naruto up from his apartment and then we'd go to work walking, grabbing each other's hands. Then we'd stay over at his apartment and basically fuck each other's brains out. He went home a few times to have dinner but my family didn't suspect we were together.

Everything was going so well... it had to get worse, didn't it? Well, it did, big time.

One night, Naruto was going to go home and have dinner with us. He got there looking fine as always.

"Hey handsome" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey baby. Where's your mom?" He asked.

"She's upstair taking a shower, she won't be here for a few minutes" I said and grabbed his waist, pushing him closer for a kiss and he didn't even protest, he just wrapped his arms around my neck and went along with it.

"Hey Kiba, I forgo-" My mom said coming downstair, and she saw us... she saw me kissing my boyfriend.

"Tsume, it isn-" Naruto tried to make something up but she cut him off.

"Get the fuck away from him, you faggot!" She screamed and ran towards him, causing him to immediately run away.

I couldn't do anything, I just stood there, speechless.

"So that's why you stayed over at his apartment every night, huh?!"

"Mom..."

"I won't be the mother of a faggot! So go grab your stuff and leave this house!"

"M-mom" I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't call me like that!" She screamed, slapping me, leaving me with a red cheek. "I raised a man! I raised you to be normal!"

I stood there, with my face looking away from her because of the slap, with my fists tightened and my eyes looking down. I went upstairs, packed almost all of my clothes in a sports bag and came downstairs again.

"Just know, that from this day on, I'm not your son anymore" I said, with my voice cracking. "Don't even think about asking for forgiveness once you regret this"

So then I left.

I walked for about thirty minutes to get to Naruto's apartment. The pain on my cheek not wanting to go away.

I got to his apartment and knocked the door. He opened it after a few seconds and I didn't even give him a chance to react. I just dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed him by the back of his knees, kissing him rougher than I had ever kissed him. I sat him on the kitchen counter and ripped his shirt open, all of the buttons it had flying all over the kitchen.

I was angry, I was confused, I was sad...

I pinned his hands behind his back and held them there while still kissing him

"K-Kiba..." He moaned when I gave him chance to breathe, moving to his neck, biting on it roughly. "... d-don't do this..."

I grabbed him by the back of his hair and kissed him again, this time getting my tongue inside of his mouth. I pulled him back again and saw tears streaming down his eyes. And I broke into tears as well, realizing that I was about to rape my boyfriend.

I hugged him and cried with my face on his naked chest.

"Sh-she kicked me out, Naruto..." I cried as he stroked my back, comforting me. "... she kicked me out for being gay"

He grabbed me by my chin and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You can stay here for as long as you want" He calmed me.

"Thank you..." I cried. "Thank you"

And after a few seconds of me crying in the darkness of his apartment, it just happened... we made love for the first time. It was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me. He kissed me in all the right places, fucked me just how he knew I liked it the most. It lasted for hours... long and amazing hours...

When it ended, we both went to bed. He had his hands around my waist, just like every time we had sex, but this time... this one time, it just felt more real. I felt much calmer, even though I had no reason to be.

I turned around and kissed him hungrily, almost as if we didn't just fuck each other for hours.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, smiling, with our lips barely brushing against each other's.

I put my face against his chest and he hugged my back.

"I think I love you" I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

I knew he had heard it and he knew I knew, but he just wanted to hear it again.

"I think I love you, you dick" I said, looking up at him.

"I know..." He said and brought me up for a kiss. "I love you too"

I turned around and he nuzzled the back of my neck. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about our current situation. I felt sad, really sad, and he felt it, I'm sure.

"Y'know what'll make you feel better?" He asked.

"Let me guess... pizza?"

"You read me like a book" He chuckled. "Be right back"

He stood up and went to the kitchen to order the pizza. And then I decided I should give him a surprise. So I stood up and, silently went to the kitchen. There he was, naked, with his back to me. I kneeled behind of him as he was ordering the pizza and put my mouth to his asshole.

"A-aaand extra cheese, please" He moaned. "Kiba, stop it" He whispered. "Yes, that will be all. Thank you"

He hung up the phone and turned around.

"And you, sneaky pervert..." He said as he grabbed my chin. "You need to finish what you started"

I smiled and grabbed his cock. I began licking it, just kinda teasing him. Then I took him inside of my mouth, hearing him groaning like an animal. I began fingering his ass as I sucked him off.

"Oh baby, that's so good" Naruto moaned.

I stood up and went behind him, now jerking him off.

"You have such a cute butt" I whispered in his ear, then lightly spanking him.

 _Ding Dong_

"Guess you'll have to wait a bit" I said.

He went into his room, put on some pants and opened the door, while I got into bed. He payed the pizza and came into the room.

"We can fuck now and let the pizza go cold or we can just eat now" He said.

"I'm hungry" I answered and got out of bed, putting in a pair of boxers.

He sat on the couch and put the box on the coffee table. I sat next to him, with my legs on top of his.

"Wanna see a movie?" He asked.

I nodded and he handed me a pile of DVDs. But I already knew what I wanted to see. I gave him Fight Club with a smile.

"This movie..." He laughed.

He put it on and we started watching it while eating pizza. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, he grabbed my chin and began kissing me while rubbing the side of one of my legs.

And then I felt happy. He made me feel happy. Something we had done many times suddenly became the best thing in the entire world. I loved him. I still do. Every moment around him was perfect.

And you may be wondering where I am now. Well, I'm currently laying in bed, waiting for my husband to finish reading a bed time story to our kid.

 **A/N: So, this was my first guy on guy action, and I can say I really liked how it turned out.**

 **It won't be the last I write, though, I really had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **See you!**


End file.
